Natsu Wo Miteita
by lenore4love
Summary: En un verano cualquiera, la rutinaria vida de Kageyama Tobio da un giro de 360 grados cuando tiene aquel encuentro con el pequeño cuervo de los brillantes y traviesos ojos castaños. AU. One Shot.


NATSU WO MITEITA

**TENGU:** _Existen dos subespecies principales de Tengu: los karasu tengu, o tengu cuervo, que son similares a cuervos antropomórficos con un plan corporal humanoide y los yamabushi tengu los cuales tienen una apariencia más similar a la humana, pero tienen cuerpo rojo y narices muy largas. Los Tengu algunas veces son descritos como seres traviesos y algunas veces maliciosos, siendo propensos a gastarles bromas a los humanos. A pesar de que desdeñan a los orgullosos y arrogantes, ellos mismos suelen presentar también estos defectos. También son asociados con el arte de la guerra y la política._

_000_

En la vida de Kageyama Tobio todo transcurría con una normalidad que se antojaba incluso aburrida. En sus quince años de vida todo había seguido el curso normal y esperado, sus días eran tan comunes como corrientes y tal vez lo único que lo hacía sobresalir un poco más que el resto era la fama que se había forjado jugando al volleyball, una fama que hay que mencionar, no era muy halagadora cuando se te llama todo el tiempo un dictador y un rey tirano de la cancha. Sin embargo poco a poco se deshacía de esa imagen, el haber entrado a la preparatoria le había sentado bastante bien cuando se trataba de corregir esa severa deficiencia que sufría cuando intentaba socializar.

Fuera de esto los días de preparatoria de Kageyama no diferían de los de cualquier otro estudiante promedio ya que a decir verdad en ese pueblito rural, en esa escuela pública, rodeado de gente tan normal como él, no se podía esperar que pasaran cosas espectaculares que no fuera algún evento municipal o en su caso, otro torneo de volleyball que era su prioridad (por no decir su obsesión) no tenía tiempo de pensar en otras cosas, solo eso acaparaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día.

Es por esto que a Kageyama Tobio jamás se le pasó por la mente que algo sobrenatural pudiera llegar a suceder en su extremadamente común y corriente rutina y por ende la sorpresa de lo que aconteció cuando recién comenzó el verano, causó un revuelo tremendo en su vida.

Se suponía que esa tarde después de las clases no tenía por qué ser diferente de cualquier otra; solo tenía que llegar al gimnasio, hacer estiramientos, la practica acostumbrada, soportar un par de tonterías por parte de sus compañeros de cursos superiores y sobrevivir a los regaños del capitán si dichas tonterías lo exasperaban, cosa que sucedía con frecuencia.

Hasta el momento de los estiramientos todo era completamente normal, excepto por la repentina ausencia de Nishinoya, era sumamente extraño no verlo ahí pero supusieron que había sido llamado a la sala de maestros por haberse metido con el director (otra vez) así que esto no fue motivo de preocupación hasta que el mencionado llegó al gimnasio corriendo como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo; olvidando cambiarse los zapatos entró al gimnasio derrapándose y por segundos teniendo que usar sus manos para apoyarse en el piso antes de irse de bruces.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- llamaba entre jadeos y con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos señalando en una dirección e intentando hablar al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? Hey, respira antes de hablar- le ordenó Daichi y el otro así lo hizo, inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho para intentar regular su ritmo cardiaco.

-¡Tienen que ver lo que acabo de encontrar!- dijo el más bajito de todo el equipo, sus ojos resplandecían de una manera que no solo a Kageyama le auguraron que no era algo tan bueno.

Por lo tanto tragando saliva y preparándose para la sorpresa, el equipo de volleyball de la preparatoria Karasuno se armó de valor para seguir al muchacho, aunque algunos como Tsukishima tuvieron que ser prácticamente arrastrados.

Nishinoya los dirigió hasta la parte de atrás del gimnasio, era un área un poco abandonada del colegio y que colindaba con un páramo espeso, cosa que hacía que no todos los alumnos se acercaran ahí. Conforme iban avanzando los muchachos alcanzaron a ver un rastro de plumas negras, el número de estas iba en aumento por cada paso que daban hasta que finalmente encontraron la causa por la cual Nishinoya había corrido como un desquiciado a llamarles.

Hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la pared yacía un muchacho inconsciente, su escandaloso cabello naranja era un revoltijo y parecía malherido por la manera en que aun desmayado parecía estarse protegiendo de algo.

-Oh Dios, tenemos que ayudarlo- Sugawara fue el primero en saltar para ayudar al muchacho sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse cayó en la cuenta de algo más, la principal y verdadera razón del asombro de Nishinoya cuando acudió a ellos.

Tras la impresión de ver a un chiquillo malherido detrás de la escuela, todos posaron sus ojos en esas extremidades que nada tenían que hacer en la espalda de cualquier ser humano. Un silencio absoluto los llenó y un frío congelante les recorrió la espina cuando en la espalda desnuda del joven vieron un par de maltrechas alas negras.

Todo mundo parpadeó un par de veces, e incluso hubo quienes se frotaron los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaban viendo bien, por un momento a Asahi casi le da un ataque pero logró controlarse lo suficiente como para no armar un escándalo.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- preguntó Daichi acercándose cautelosamente al chico viendo como sus alas estaban medio plegadas, barriendo el piso llenas de polvo y como si alguien hubiese intentando arrancarlas o eso supusieron por el estado de las despeinadas plumas.

-¿Estás seguro de querer tocarlo?- apunto Tsukishima que de manera increíble podía mantener la calma incluso en una situación como esa. Daichi frunció ligeramente el ceño por el tono despectivo que el rubio había utilizado, pero no le hizo caso y procedió.

Con una mano temblorosa y la mirada expectante (e incómoda) de todos, rozó con las puntas de sus dedos las alas y de inmediato él junto con el resto del equipo retrocedió cuando el chiquillo alado se movió respondiendo al contacto soltando de paso un leve quejido. Todo mundo se quedó paralizado y solo hasta un par de segundos después soltaron al unísono un suspiro como si el aire les hubiera vuelto a los pulmones. Daichi de nuevo tomó valor para tocar las alas comprobando de esta manera que eran tan reales como él mismo y que aparte estaban conectadas a los omoplatos del pelinaranja, sus huesos se extendían hasta esas extrañas extremidades.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?- preguntó entonces Asahi que se asomaba de vez en cuando para ver al muchacho y por fin todos se miraron entre ellos pues no habían pensado en eso.

-Está claro que debemos ayudarlo- dijo con decisión Sugawara a lo cual sus compañeros se mostraron un poco dubitativos al respecto.

-¿No sería mejor llamar a una ambulancia... o a la policía?- propuso esta vez Yamaguchi y esta vez todos se mostraron todavía más renuentes.

-¿Y qué les vamos a decir? "¡Oigan, encontramos a una especie de hibrido extraño desmayado atrás de nuestra escuela! ¿Podrían mandar una ambulancia y tal vez a los encargados de los Expedientes Secretos X?"- dijo Tanaka y bueno, era obvio que en ese momento la policía o cualquier otra persona no era la mejor opción, sin embargo tampoco podían dejar a _esa_ _cosa _tirada en pleno patio sin saber quién podría llegar a verlo y tal vez terminar de lastimarlo.

En todo el rato Kageyama era el único que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, la situación escapaba de los límites de su imaginación por lo tanto no estaba muy seguro de que manera actuar o ni siquiera que decir al respecto, sus ojos solamente se mantenían clavados en la pequeña figura humanoide. Solo hasta entonces reparaba en su extraña ropa o al menos la que no estaba hecha jirones; juraba haber visto ese atuendo en algún otro lado, parecía como sacado de alguna obra _kabuki _o por lo menos de alguna vieja ilustración que venía en sus libros de historia.

El hakama negro abombado, vendas en las pantorrillas y unas sandalias de madera con un alto madero vertical en la base... ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

-Apoyo a Suga-san, hay que ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo aquí a su suerte. Ya después nos preocuparemos de quién o _qué _es, lo primordial es auxiliarlo- Dijo entonces Nishinoya con ese aire heroico que siempre lo hacían lucir tan genial para todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

La mayoría sopesó la idea unos minutos pero no fue sino hasta que Nishinoya le dio una fuertísima palmada en la espalda a Asahi para indicarle que tomara en brazos al chico, que todos por fin accedieron.

Temblando de miedo Asahi se acercó al que se encontraba convaleciente, lo miró por todos lados tratando de averiguar cuál era la mejor manera de alzarlo puesto que sus alas parecían estorbarle, finalmente lo tomó por los brazos y lo apoyó en su espalda para llevarlo a cuestas, una vez que se levantó ninguno pudo evitar ahogar una honda respiración de asombro al ver que ese par de alas negras eran más largas de lo que se adivinaba cuando el otro estaba en el piso, aun estando en la espalda de Asahi, el cual de por sí ya era muy alto, las puntas de las alas seguían arrastrando por el piso.

Nadie se atrevió a tocarlas, mucho menos a recogerlas por miedo a que algo pasara, pero no por ello se contuvieron de examinar la espalda del pelinaranja viendo el nacimiento de las plumas, efectivamente eran una extensión de su cuerpo.

Furtivamente y siendo lo más discretos que pudieron llevaron al muchacho hasta el gimnasio, cerraron este desde dentro para que nadie entrara y tras el shock de Shimizu e intentar explicarle la situación, tendieron al muchacho en una colchoneta para esperar a que recobrara la consciencia, sin embargo…

-Sangre…- alcanzaron escuchar que la única chica presente decía mientras señalaba el piso de duela del gimnasio en donde se veía una serie de gotitas rojas junto con el caminito de plumas azabache. Esto bastó para que todos entraran en pánico y voltearan a ver al muchachito y de inmediato intentaran incorporarlo para revisarlo mejor, fue entonces que sin querer alguna mano tocó el ala herida provocando un violento estremecimiento por parte del chico, el cual despertó en el acto.

Seguramente Kageyama jamás sería capaz de olvidar el impacto que esa mirada tuvo sobre él. Apenas el otro hubo despertado, un par de enormes ojos castaños se clavaron en los obscuros de Kageyama; el adolescente no pudo más que sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando esas grandes orbes que tenían un brillo sobrenatural se posaron en él. En ese momento juró que nunca había visto ojos tan más brillantes, ni siquiera los del mismo libero del equipo que parecían chispear a cada momento. Ese par de pupilas lo perforaron en el instante, pero tan solo unos segundos después estas se dirigieron a todo el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban y que se quedaron sin saber que hacer mientras veían al muchacho mover su cabeza de un lado a otro como un pajarito y finalmente mostrándose aterrado se levantó de un salto y echó a correr.

El chico batía violentamente sus alas y saltaba de una manera extraña como si con ello quisiera emprender el vuelo, pero cada vez que lo hacía un montón de plumas quedaban regadas por el piso y la sangre parecía salpicar en gotones más gruesos todavía, había una expresión de dolor en el rostro muchachito que iba de un lado al otro del gimnasio corriendo y mirando con miedo al resto de los chicos que regresando a la realidad echaron también a correr tras él para detenerlo antes de que llamara la atención.

-¡Espera!- gritaban todos al mismo tiempo intentando alcanzarlo, aprovechando sus entrenamientos por fin le dieron alcance y entre Daichi y Tanaka pudieron someterlo por fin ya que Tsukishima se negó rotundamente a hacer contacto físico con él.

El chico se retorcía y bufaba intentando zafarse, de nuevo movía sus alas golpeando con ellas a los jóvenes que seguían sosteniéndolo.

-¡Tranquilízate, no vamos a hacerte daño!- intentó convencerle Sugawara poniéndose frente al pelinaranja que estaba prácticamente en el piso luchando desesperadamente.

Para ser sinceros Kageyama comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba a un paso de gritarle a esa cosa que se calmara de una maldita vez por todas porque nadie tenía intención de hacerle nada, así que repentinamente el moreno, guiado por sus impulsos y sin pensar claramente, tomó del rostro al chiquillo y lo obligó a verlo fijamente sin darle oportunidad a mover su cara a pesar de que este también forcejeó para ello.

-¡No te vamos a hacer daño!- le decía pero este seguía peleando. –Tranquilízate, solo tranquilízate- le seguía diciendo una y otra vez sosteniendo fuerte pero sin lastimar al otro que lentamente entre berridos y forcejeos lo miraba por fin a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Kageyama por segunda vez sintió como incluso los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban al tener ese par de ojos salvajes puestos enteramente en él.

Ahora que lo tenía agarrado por la cara, con sus compañeros inmovilizándolo se daba cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que hacer a continuación, sentía al muchacho todavía agitándose violentamente, parecía sufrir más con aquel repentino sometimiento que por su ala herida.

Visto de esa forma, con esa cara llena de impotencia y frustración entremezclada con dolor, al adolescente le dio la sensación de estar viendo no a un muchachito sumamente extraño… más bien, era como ver un cuervo. Uno que no podía volar.

El chico de cabellos naranja ahora también intentaba liberar su rostro, movía la boca como si estuviera intentando articular algunas palabras pero solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, ruidos inentendibles alternados con quejidos. Sin embargo Kageyama pudo jurar que por un segundo el chico parecía rogarle que lo soltaran.

Podría ser un pensamiento algo cruel, incluso sádico desde el punto de vista de quien era visto, pero en ese momento Kageyama sintió todo menos deseos de liberar al pequeño cuervo que aleteaba furiosamente en vano. Con aquella carita aniñada entre sus manos se sintió como el chiquillo que captura insectos para coleccionarlos en frascos de cristal… si él mismo pudiera ponerlo en un frasco de cristal.

-Está sufriendo- dijo entonces Sugawara sacando de su ensimismamiento a Kageyama en el instante mismo en el que le quitó las manos de encima del pelinaranja, Kageyama incluso se sobresaltó por aquello.

La repentina reacción de Suga bastó para distraer a Tanaka y a Daichi y darle oportunidad a la criatura de soltarse, con un grito ahogado que parecía de miedo se arrastró por el piso sorteando a los chicos y de nuevo corriendo; esta vez al aletear logró elevarse un poco, voló de manera torpe y muy baja hasta las ventanas pero no podía salir por los barrotes que las protegían de los balonazos de los diferentes clubs deportivos, miraba desesperado a cada esquina y ventana, en un reboloteo torpe y nada elegante que se mezclaba con sus jadeos. A pesar de que los chicos intentaron volver a alcanzarlo, fue Suga quien finalmente se apiadó de su pánico y abrió la puerta del gimnasio dándole así una ruta por la cual escapar.

Fue como una ráfaga de viento que alborotó el cabello de todos y solo escucharon un ensordecedor aleteo cuando la peculiar criatura pasó por sus lados y salió disparado por la puerta, solo quedaron unas cuantas plumas negras flotando y finalmente cayendo al piso acunadas, todos miraron a la puerta y luego a Sugawara que tenía una expresión de congoja en sus facciones, Kageyama solo seguía intentando procesar todo lo que justo acababa de pasar y no parecía ser el único.

Todo mundo parpadeaba y se miraban entre ellos, si no fuera por las plumas negras y los rastros de sangre ahí dejados jurarían que todo fue una especie de alucinación colectiva…pero ahí estaban las pruebas físicas.

Mientras todo mundo intentaba recuperarse de la conmoción y el caos Kageyama se limitó a ver una de las abandonadas plumas y levantarla, era de un negro azabache que a contra luz tomaban un tono tornasol, azulado, volvió su vista al cielo en donde seguramente el chico se había perdido.

-Parecía muy desesperado y asustado. ¿Crees que hice mal?- preguntó entonces Sugawara, por unos segundos parecía que hablaba con él mismo pero luego Kageyama cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

El moreno no supo que contestar al instante por lo tanto alguien más se le adelantó.

-Creo que es normal que se asustara, despertar con un montón de desconocidos rodeándolo y agarrándolo por la fuerza no es algo que lo mantuviera muy tranquilo que digamos. Espero logre recuperarse- dijo Daichi poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sugawara que solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

-¿Y acaso nadie va a hablar del encuentro con una criatura sobrenatural? No es algo que pase todos los días- preguntó Yamaguchi sin entender por qué de la repentina tranquilidad de todos.

-Déjalo así, tampoco es como si alguien fuera a creernos aunque lo contáramos- respondió Tsukishima con su eterna indiferencia ante todo. Yamaguchi solo se encogió de hombros.

Aunque el suceso fue comentado hasta el cansancio por el equipo de volleyball durante dos semanas enteras lentamente aquella anécdota comenzaba a sonar más como un sueño alocado, algo que se había sentido tan surreal que los chicos comenzaron a tomarlo solo como una fantasía y poco a poco dejó de ser el tema principal de conversación hasta lentamente quedar en el olvido, justo como eso, una efímera fantasía

Sin embargo Kageyama aun miraba de vez en vez al cielo esperando volver a encontrar al pequeño cuervo de los grandes ojos marrones en forma de almendra, pero no lograba verlo por mas que intentara divisar entre el firmamento este sencillamente no aparecía.

Las semanas retomaban su curso, al igual que el recién adquirido hábito de Kageyama de mirar al cielo poco a poco se iba haciendo menos frecuente.

Era una de esas noches en las que el entrenamiento infernal de Ukai-san terminaba, los muchachos recogían el gimnasio y hacían la limpieza de rigor mientras soltaban un par de bostezos y uno que otro gruñido del estómago de alguien se hacía escuchar en el eco del gimnasio. El moreno ayudaba a sus compañeros a doblar la red y llevarla al armario en donde solían guardar todo el equipo, cuando comenzó a sentirse ligeramente incomodo; empezó por preguntarse si se debía a lo tenso de sus músculos o si acaso había olvidado algo importante, empero ese sentimiento se iba acrecentando conforme pasaban los minutos… más que una sensación incomoda, era como sentir que alguien estuviera clavando su mirada directo en su nuca, por lo tanto al instante se volteó y miró a todos lados sin notar nada anormal alrededor, fue solo hasta que observó por la ventana que ahí los vio. El par de grandísimos ojos castaños que parpadearon sorprendidos cuando las orbes obscuras chocaron con él.

-Tú…- susurró apenas Kageyama cuando vio como esos ojos volvían a desaparecer.

No sopesó mucho la idea, al instante soltó los balones que llevaba en brazos y corrió fuera del gimnasio como si la vida le fuera en ello, por supuesto todo mundo se quedó algo desencajado al ver a Kageyama correr como alma que persigue el diablo, pero alguien supuso (erradamente) que le urgía ir al baño o algo parecido.

Mientras tanto Kageyama corría en dirección en donde había visto a la criatura, podría apostar incluso su alma a que era el mismo chico cuervo de hacía casi un mes, por ende corrió hasta esos matorrales de detrás del gimnasio, a esa parte en donde se hacían todavía más espesos y casi colindaban con un bosquecillo cercano a la escuela. Estaba obscuro y podría ser incluso peligroso pero no le importó, sabía que estaba cerca, su creciente curiosidad obligaban a sus pies a moverse y mantener sus sentidos alerta; el corazón le palpitaba rápido no sabía si por el ejercicio, los nervios o qué otra cosa.

El sonido de un aleteo lo alertó y en automático corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, vislumbró entonces sobre la rama de un árbol una silueta obscura pero reconoció enseguida la forma de esas extremidades que en su momento le cautivaron.

-¡Espera!- gritó con esa voz demandante que hacía temblar a más de uno, el muchacho extraño no fue la excepción y se quedó paralizado, Kageyama supo que lo había asustado por la manera en que las plumas negras de sus alas se erizaron y como estas lo cubrieron de inmediato como si fungieran también como un escudo protector. De nuevo, solo sus grandes ojos castaños se asomaban entre el plumaje azabache… tan intrigante…

Como era su costumbre, Tobio mantuvo su seño marcadamente fruncido, cualquiera podría decir que estaba enfadado por algo, sin embargo solo estaba confundido, asombrado y emocionado, tantas emociones a la vez lo ponían un poco tenso por lo tanto su entrecejo se arrugaba notablemente por ello. No fue hasta unos segundos de tenso silencio que se atrevió hablar, su voz se mantuvo firme y clara.

-¿_Qué_ eres?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, viendo como esos ojos castaños se abrían considerablemente y después bajando un poco las alas que lo envolvían dejaban ver su rostro, ese de niño juguetón.

El ambiente se tornó tan tenso que incluso se volvió algo sofocante ¿O sería acaso por el calor que abrasaba en esa tarde, casi noche? Kageyama esperó paciente la respuesta que el otro parecía estar meditando largamente con sus enormes ojos examinando con un detenimiento casi intimidante al moreno que le sostenía la mirada intentando no mostrarse sobrecogido cuando pudo apreciar el momento en el que el pelinaranja se erguía sobre la rama del árbol, lucía ese peculiar atuendo que se le antojaba sacado de un libro de historia, incluso llevaba esas sandalias de madera que parecían sumamente incomodas, y por último, sus alas que se extendían tras su espalda, todavía más amplias y enormes, imponentes al verlas en toda su elegante envergadura.

No cabía duda de que ese chico portaba un aura sobrenatural, una vez más, no pudo evitar quedar cautivado ante la imagen del joven cuervo.

El chico, aunque más niño que joven, entonces dio un salto fuera de la rama, el moreno se sobresaltó por unos segundos creyendo que se iría directo de bruces contra el piso, pero al contrario de ese pronóstico, la criatura se mantuvo flotando en el aire gracias al movimiento de sus alas y después en un movimiento que le pareció ridículamente rápido, ya tenía el rostro del niño a solo unos milímetros del suyo.

Kageyama se sobresaltó e intentó retroceder pero el otro también lo siguió, manteniendo sus caras a esa peligrosa y pequeña distancia entre ambos. El chiquillo dio la impresión de estar olisqueándolo mientras lo miraba con curiosidad de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro; el adolescente no supo que hacer mas que quedarse ahí parado evaluando la situación y que cosa sería lo mas inteligente a realizar, supo de inmediato que hacer movimientos bruscos no sería lo indicado, sobre todo cuando recién reparaba en las manos del niño y en lo que parecían ser afiladas uñas curveadas que mas bien eran amenazantes garras. Cada que lo veía con mas atención podía encontrar mas y mas rasgos animales en él.

Después de casi diez minutos en los que el pelinaranja se entretuvo examinándolo detenidamente este sonrió ampliamente y se escabulló rápidamente entre los arbustos para luego regresar esta vez con un viejo y usado balón entre las manos, seguramente alguno que el club de volleyball ya había desechado, su gran sonrisa seguía impresa en su rostro e incluso unos simpáticos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas al ensanchar su mueca feliz.

El niño cuervo le arrojó el balón y el otro lo atrapó en seguida sin entender muy bien que pretendía la criatura, este sin embargo alzó sus brazos haciéndole ademán de que le regresara el balón, fue entonces que Kageyama comprendió lo que ese ser quería hacer: Jugar.

Algo inseguro Kageyama le siguió el juego y le pasó el balón, en otro lo golpeó con torpeza pero una risa se le escapó al hacerlo.

Ese simplón juego de pasarse el uno al otro el balón duró un rato considerable, el chico cuervo casi nunca adivinaba la trayectoria del balón y terminaba por perseguirlo cuando este se le escapaba de las manos. Kageyama lo regañó en algún momento y a pesar de que el otro no articulaba palabra, le mostró a base de pantomimas la manera correcta de golpear el balón y atraparlo, diciéndole que si no lo hacía como era debido se lastimaría las falanges de sus dedos; el otro a veces parecía enfadado por los regaños e incluso inflaba sus mejillas y hacía un mohín con sus labios, hasta le sacó la lengua en algún momento… aun con ello siguieron jugando hasta muy entrada la noche.

Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo mas alto, el chico cuervo miró al cielo y su semblante cambió, ya no regresó el balón a Kageyama y en su lugar ondeó su mano en un gesto de despedida mientras extendía sus alas que gracias a la luz de la luna se veían de un hermoso negro tornasol, entonces emprendió el vuelo sin decir nada.

-¡Espera!- le llamó Kageyama pero no hubo respuesta, solo vio al otro volar lejos. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se preguntó para sí mismo.

Por segunda vez tenía un encuentro sumamente raro, por segunda vez esa _cosa_ se iba sin dar razones ni explicaciones, otra vez no entendía que diablos había pasado y tras unos segundos todo volvía a sentirse como si aquello fuese una fantasía, un sueño de verano que se esfumaba lentamente junto con la brisa tibia de la noche.

Si aquello era realmente solo un sueño, entonces este era uno muy recurrente puesto que dos días después Kageyama volvió a tener otro encuentro con esos ojos almendrados y la figura animaloide que lo invitaba a jugar, lo espiaba desde la ventana del gimnasio y alzaba el viejo balón, Kageyama sin oponer resistencia terminaba por seguirlo y reanudando un juego improvisado de pelota que no tenía reglas ni ningún objetivo en específico. Esta rutina se repitió tantas veces que incluso perdió la cuenta.

El adolescente en realidad no entendía que había de entretenido en pasar sus noches con una criatura que no hablaba, que volaba en lugar de saltar y que se desaparecía a cierta hora de la noche sin dar una sola explicación. No podía explicarse cómo es que aquello lo… ¿divertía? El niño cuervo era torpe y se enojaba cuando le repetía hasta el cansancio la forma correcta de golpear el balón, le hacía bromas pesadas como esconderse entre el follaje y salir de la nada dándole un susto de muerte, se comunicaba por medio de exageradas pantomimas y sonidos como "_gwa" _o "_Tokaaaaan" _(lo peor es que lo entendía a la perfección), no sabía ni siquiera su nombre o que clase de criatura, ser, monstruo era y peor aún… se quedaba mudo cuando esos ojos claros se quedaban desmesuradamente abiertos viendo la luna, o cuando chispeaban llenos de vida al jugar. No podía darse a él mismo una respuesta lógica y razonable al magnetismo que el otro ejercía en él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba prendado del joven cuervo.

Como es costumbre en verano los chubascos no se hacían esperar y en una de esas tantas noches un aguacero los atrapó justo en medio de su juego de casi todos los días, ambos huyeron, Kageyama corría con su mochila sobre la cabeza intentando protegerse de la lluvia mientras que el otro volaba empapándose en el acto; llegaron hasta un grueso y frondoso árbol, pero a pesar del follaje de este, no los protegía del todo del agua.

El niño cuervo sacudió su espesa melena naranja al igual que sus alas, por su parte, al moreno se le pegaba el cabello a la cara y le escurría mojándole todo el rostro. El niño cuervo rió en una evidente burla a Kageyama, haciendo sus típicos gestos, le dio a entender al adolescente que parecía un espíritu de algún pantano.

-¡Cállate idiota! Tú pareces un pajarraco mojado- le insultó Kageyama y el aludido se indignó frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole gestos con la cara.

Se gruñeron y se insultaron un par de veces mas antes de que la lluvia cayera con todavía mas fuerza, el moreno maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió como su ropa le empezaba a pesar toneladas gracias a lo mojado que estaba, intentó pegarse lo mas que pudo al tronco del árbol buscando cubrirse aunque fuese un poco pero era en vano.

De pronto y sin previo aviso algo lo cubrió, todo por un momento se ensombreció y al alzar la vista pudo ver que las alas de su acompañante eran eso que lo estaban resguardando de la lluvia.

Para lograr aquello el joven cuervo se pegó brazo con brazo con Kageyama, sus alas se curvaban sobe sus cabezas dando la apariencia de ser un paraguas emplumado; ligeramente sorprendido el pelinegro volteó a ver al muchacho y este le sonrió con toda naturalidad y orgulloso de poder ser de ayuda.

Fue en ese preciso y exacto momento en el que Kageyama supo que algo se estaba tornando diferente, que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Al sentir el calor del brazo del otro pegado al suyo, poder ver a detalle lo ondulado de cada uno de sus mechones anaranjados, sus pupilas siempre curiosas y vivarachas mirando al paisaje lluvioso, e incluso un leve cosquilleo gracias a alguna pluma azabache que le acariciaba su oreja mientras lo protegían de la lluvia. Esa cercanía, ese casi intimo momento le hizo sentir un doloroso vuelvo en el corazón.

Un palpitar tan fuerte que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un quejido, un sentimiento que rebasaba por mucho la emoción inyectada antes de un partido. Era raro, tan raro que podría incluso sentir nauseas. El sonido ahogado de la lluvia al caer sobre el plumaje negro, la neblina que comenzaba a formarse y ese silencio que distaba mucho de ser incómodo, lo hacían sentirse ansioso, como si buscara que algo más sucediese, esperando a que el cuervo/humano a su lado hiciera alguna cosa pero este se mantenía tranquilo, cosa extraña en él que parecía sufrir de una intensa hiperactividad.

Kageyama desvió sus ojos obscuros a la mano solitaria, esa que lucía sendas garras pero que al omitir este obvio detalle eran solo otras manos pequeñas.

Sin estar realmente seguro de lo que hacía el adolescente rozó con su dedo índice y medio esa mano, un tacto frío le contagio y provocó un sobresalto en la criatura a su lado que volteó a verlo como cuestionándole que sucedía, a su vez Kageyama dio un respingo y desvió la mirada… sentía su cara arder y no se atrevía a ver al otro a los ojos. Cosa que el chico a su lado agradeció en silencio, ya que así pudo ocultar mejor ese dejo triste que de pronto se dibujó en sus facciones aniñadas.

A partir de entonces todo tomó ese rumbo sinuoso, peligroso… las cosas cambiaban para Kageyama que no se mantenía tranquilo nunca, su mirada todo el tiempo terminaba por dirigirse al cielo o a la ventana, a las ramas de los árboles; sus pensamientos, cuando no estaba en la cancha de volleyball, siempre terminaban posados en una espalda alada.

_Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo…_

Era el pensamiento de todos los días de todo el tiempo. Podían ser horas enteras, o sencillamente un rápido vistazo a ese par de ojos almendra, aquello solo alimentaba mas y mas su ansiedad. De nuevo la sensación de querer atraparlo en un frasco y nunca dejarlo salir volvían, mas fuerte que nunca.

Aquella tarde era un Domingo libre de prácticas del club, aunque Kageyama había sido el primero en protestar por esto el capitán había insistido en tomarse un descanso, sobre todo para evitar cualquier tipo de lesión en alguno de los chicos. Cabe destacar que el equipo de Karasuno no estaba al tanto de los clandestinos encuentros de su armador con cierta criatura mítica, por lo tanto cuando Kageyama declinó una invitación para salir con el equipo ese Domingo a distraerse un poco, todos pensaron que terminaría por entrenar él solo, a lo cual solo negaron resignados con la cabeza pero no dijeron nada.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaban, el pelinegro se encaminó al punto de encuentro con el pequeño cuervo, se quedó en medio de un claro justo en ese bosquecillo en el que solían jugar a la pelota, a esperar. El día estaba claro y una vez mas el calor no perdonaba, el sol quemaba y el aire estaba caliente y húmedo.

Se quedó un rato de pie esperando y comenzando a desesperarse sobre todo por ese calor que azotaba, sin embargo antes de que su mal humor se incrementara un maullido lo distrajo. Era un poco raro ver gatos por esas partes del pueblo así que buscó distraídamente con sus ojos al animalito encontrándose con un gato de pelaje amarillo con unas cuantas manchas negras regadas por su cuerpo, tenía un par de pupilas doradas que lo miraban con mucha atención, calculadoras, anormalmente penetrantes.

Aunque lo realmente perturbador, por llamarlo de alguna manera, sobre ese gato era su cola… o mejor dicho, colas. Al final de su flexible lomo nacía una cola bífida, un par de ellas que se ondeaban como si una fuera independiente de la otra.

Kageyama se estremeció ante la vista de ese rasgo sumamente extraño. Parpadeó sorprendido, pero al segundo parpadeo, al abrir sus ojos el gato ya no estaba, en su lugar era un joven el que aparecía frente a él.

De apariencia delicada, ojos afilados con las mismas intensas pupilas doradas, cabello rubio pero del que las raíces se matizaban de un negro como el carbón, tenía una expresión de notoria incomodidad y para resaltar esto se mantenía cabizbajo solo alzando ligeramente su mirada para ver bien a Kageyama que mantenía la boca tan abierta como su mandíbula se lo permitía pues ese jovencito frente a él no solo había pasado de gato a humano en literalmente un parpadeo, sino que también mantenía ciertos rasgos animales, entre ellos, las orejas felinas que sobresalían de su cabeza y una cola bifurcada que nacía de la base de su espalda.

Kageyama balbuceó un par de palabras sin encontrar en ningún momento las adecuadas, el extraño ser frente a él se removió en su lugar acentuando esa expresión de inquietud en su rostro mientras que retorcía sus manos bajo las anchas mangas del kimono carmín con garigoleados blancos que lucía. Finalmente el gato se dignó a hablar clavando sus ojos aplastantes en el humano.

-¿Tú eres el humano con el que Shoyo últimamente siempre se ve?- preguntó entonces. Kageyama se asuntó ligeramente al ver como unos colmillos largos sobresalían de los labios del otro al hablar, después de esta conmoción se percató de algo.

-¿Shoyo?... ¿¡Ese es el nombre del cuervo!?- dijo alzando sin querer la voz haciendo que el otro diera un salto hacia atrás y su cabello se erizara un poco por el susto, al tiempo que se cubría la boca con ambas manos como si hubiese dicho algo indebido. Al igual que el niño cuervo, este también lucía unas amenazantes garras en sus manos.

El gato parecía nervioso y daba la apariencia de estarse reprendiendo a si mismo por haber dicho el nombre del pelinaranja.

Kageyama enarcó una ceja y se acercó viendo como el otro retrocedía por cada paso dado. A pesar de la apariencia fiera, tal vez en realidad era un poco cobarde.

-N… No debes acercártele más- dijo el gato intentando sonar demandante sin mucho éxito, Kageyama ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y acentuaba la arruga entre sus cejas.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Es más ¿Quién eres tú y como es que lo conoces? ¿Por qué él no habla conmigo pero tú si lo haces? Dime, anda, contéstame- le atacaba Kageyama al otro que por cada cuestionamiento se mostraba mas y mas ofuscado desviando sus ojos a todos lados hasta que no soportó mas la presión y se detuvo de estar retrocediendo, alzó por fin la cabeza y miró con una fijeza esta vez realmente intimidante a Kageyama.

-Solo hazlo. No te acerques más a él, de todas formas él tiene que regresar pronto a las montañas. No lo hagas mas difícil- dijo el gato con una voz pausada, tranquila y suave pero que a su vez se colaba un tono de evidente amenaza. Kageyama no pudo evitar tragar saliva de manera forzada pero aun con ello no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- dijo con una firmeza inquebrantable el moreno.

Fue en ese momento cuando el gato frente a él pareció cambiar radicalmente de actitud. Esos dejos de timidez y miedo se esfumaron en lo que fueron cuestión de segundos, en cambio un semblante inmutable tomó su lugar.

-Eres solo un humano- dijo el felino mientras sus colas se ondeaban pasivamente formando eses. -¿Qué cosa crees que puedes hacer contra toda una manada de _tengus_?- La criatura felina siseaba las palabras mientras que con sus ojos y sus pupilas de rendija perforaban sin piedad a Kageyama, quien era ahora él, el que sentía la necesidad de retroceder pero se negó a ceder al repentino sentimiento de peligro que le acechó.

El chico enfundado en el kimono rojo dio un paso y luego otro, tan largos como sus ropas se lo permitieron quedando un poco mas cerca de Kageyama.

-Te comerán en el acto si intentas hacer algo. Si valoras tu vida entonces te alejarás- Kageyama se hizo ligeramente hacía atrás al ver como esos colmillos sobresalían por cada palabra pronunciada.

-Haz caso a lo que te dice este viejo gato, cuídate las espaldas… humano- con esto dicho aquel ser se dio la media vuelta de nuevo retomando la forma de un peculiar gato bicolor con dos colas, maullando se perdió entre los matorrales.

Kageyama entonces se dejó caer al piso, el corazón le latía tan rápido por la adrenalina y el miedo que tuvo que respirar hondamente para intentar reponerse; juraba que tras esa última frase se había impregnado un profundo desprecio.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Por primera vez el peso de la realidad le cayó más encima, como si un bloque de yeso que pesara toneladas le fuera puesto en el estómago. Ese niño cuervo, ese chico Shoyo… no era otra cosa más que un ser sobrenatural… no era humano. Así de fácil.

Unas horas después el mencionado apareció, con sus agudos reflejos y esa ridícula velocidad hacía un torpe aterrizaje amenazando con irse de cara al piso pero evitándolo, aunque eso no lo salvó de rodar un par de veces por el suelo levantando polvo y ganándose por ello unos cuantos rasguños.

Tras quejarse, se sacudió las ropas y las alas, después sonrió divertido como toda la vida, esta vez no recibió una reprimenda por parte de Kageyama, como se esperaba cada vez que hacía esos desastrosos aterrizajes. Esta vez solo vio al chico con una expresión un tanto indescifrable en su rostro, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

El niño cuervo hizo unos cuantos gestos con sus manos preguntándole si se sentía mal de su estómago, o porque diablos tenía ese semblante.

-¿Es cierto que tienes que irte a las montañas?- preguntó Kageyama, el muchacho frente a él se quedó libido ante la pregunta.

-¡Dime! Un tipo raro como un gato acaba de venir a decirme que tengo que dejar de verte por eso, que tienes que irte y no me verás mas- le recriminó el moreno a lo que el chico cuervo frente a él reaccionó a la descripción del susodicho "gato" por lo tanto miró a todos lados como asegurándose de que siguiera ahí, al no encontrarlo pretendió emprender el vuelo sin embargo Kageyama se lo impidió tomándolo brusca y fuertemente por la muñeca antes de que se pudiera elevar mas.

-¡No te vayas!- le ordenó y lo jaló con tal fuerza que hizo al otro caer bruscamente, aun con sus alas extendidas el moreno se puso encima de él aprisionándole ahora ambas muñecas sometiéndolo contra el suelo.

-¡Contéstame!- le exigió asustando de sobremanera al pelinaranja que se quedó paralizado un momento por el tremendo grito.

Sin medir en lo absoluto su fuerza, Kageyama apretó el agarre de las delgadas muñecas del otro que soltó un quejido por la presión de los dedos del moreno y el peso que este ponía encima suyo para mantenerlo pegado al piso.

-Dime ¿Por qué tienes que irte?- le preguntó un poco fuera de sí, evitando en lo posible que el cuervo se moviera. -¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que vengas y te metas a mi vida sin siquiera decirme una sola maldita palabra y ahora te vayas también sin decirme nada!- exclamaba Kageyama sin medir el volumen de su voz, asustando al otro que comenzó a retorcerse intentando zafarse sin embargo el otro se lo impedía, no lo dejaría ir a ningún lado.

La desesperación comenzaba a inundar al pelinaranja, soltaba jadeos y gruñidos de la misma manera que aquella vez en que lo encontraron herido tras el gimnasio, esta vez temía solamente al adolescente que se empeñaba en someterlo contra el piso, como si quisiera capturarlo para luego meterlo en una jaula.

El pequeño cuervo había escuchado historias así, de humanos que capturaban espíritus y criaturas para exhibirlas o usarlas para cortarles parte de sus cuerpos. Tenía miedo, tenía un miedo indescriptible y no se podía zafar de ese agarre. Finalmente dando un grito extraterrenal logró patear el cuerpo de Kageyama y soltarle un zarpazo; gracias al repentino ataque el moreno lo soltó, la criatura aprovechó para intentar elevarse pero apenas llevaba unos metros el humano saltó lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar a atrapar una de las puntas de sus alas y jalarlo de nuevo hacia abajo.

El cuervo soltó un alarido de dolor por esto y de nuevo se zarandeó y revolvió para evitar ser atrapado, empero Kageyama ya lo había tirado al piso, esta vez cayendo junto con él y rodeándolo con sus brazos, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello.

-No es justo…- gimoteó Kageyama apretando el abrazo todavía más. –No es justo que te vayas sin decirme que voy a hacer después… ¿Cómo te atreves a volverte parte de mi vida y luego a escaparte? No es justo… ¿Son todos los de tu especie así de crueles?-

El joven cuervo escucho como este decía con su boca casi pegada a su oído, percibiendo el aliento tibio y el temblor en los brazos y el cuerpo del humano, percibió algo parecido al miedo, uno totalmente diferente al que la misma criatura sentía segundos antes. No era miedo a ser lastimado… era miedo a ser vilmente abandonado, a ser dejado atrás.

El ser se tranquilizó, dejó de forcejear y se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que Kageyama se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para aligerar el agarre.

Se quedaron en el piso sin decirse absolutamente nada, los brazos de Kageyama aun estaban rodeando al pelinaranja que por su parte miraba a ningún lado en especial, como sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que debería hacer en ese momento. Sentía como el moreno tenía su rostro enterrado en su espalda, justo entre sus alas, mientras que el jugador de volleyball escondía avergonzado su cara en el espeso plumaje negro, tal vez demasiado apenado por la escena de minutos antes, aun con ello se negaba a soltar al otro, temiendo que de hacerlo este volara lejos, tan lejos que le fuera imposible alcanzarlo.

-_Tengo que irme pronto-_ Kageyama escuchó decir a una voz, una que no conocía así que se irguió de un sobresalto y miró con ojos bien abiertos al chico que le correspondía el gesto.

El chico cuervo también se incorporaba, ahora los dos estaban sentados en el piso, el niño de los revueltos cabellos naranja lo miraba impasible con esos grandísimos ojos que parecían ver todo dentro de ti al tiempo que desplegaba sus hermosas y grandes alas cubriendo con ellas a ambos, justo como en aquella tarde de lluvia solo que esta vez parecía que estaba formando una especie de escondite, un capullo hecho de plumas negras que protegía a los dos de cualquier mirada indeseable.

Para que las alas lograran cubrirlos por completo, el cuervo se acercó a Kageyama y pegó su frente con la del moreno mientras una risita traviesa, como sus acostumbradas, se le escapaba de los labios. Kageyama sintió el cosquilleo del cabello del otro en su frente y vio a detalle esas pupilas castañas y los bonitos reflejos de luz en ellas. Viéndolo así de cerca se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no eran los ojos de cualquier humano normal, eran tan diferentes.

-_Gracias por jugar conmigo todo este tiempo-_

Kageyama sintió un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente esa voz era la del muchacho frente a él. La tesitura de esta sonaba igual de infantil a como su apariencia dictaminaba, una voz traviesa y alegre pero que de pronto se le antojó ligeramente triste… palabras de despedida.

El humano estaba a punto de decir algo pero el otro se le adelantó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios ordenándole que no dijera nada; el pelinaranja miró a ambos lados aun cuidados bajo el escudo de sus alas como cerciorándose de que nadie lo hubiese escuchado hablar, de pronto bajó la mirada y esta se ensombreció un poco.

-_Me hizo muy feliz ser tu amigo. Hasta nunca- _con esto dicho el pequeño cuervo volvía a extender sus alas liberando a ambos, con un par de fuertes aleteos se elevaba un par de metros del suelo.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes irte aun, no puedes irte!- decía Kageyama también levantándose en el acto e intentando alcanzar al otro alzando su mano otra vez intentando jalarlo al suelo pero este con sus endemoniados reflejos logró evitarlo fácilmente.

El pelinegro pudo verlo en el aire articulando algunas palabras con su boca sin llegar a pronunciarlas "son las reglas" acababa de decir, pero el adolescente no entendió. Saltó tan alto como sus piernas entrenadas se lo permitieron, alzó mucho sus brazos, gritó por él pero este solo siguió elevándose cada vez más y más en el cielo, sus alas siguieron moviéndose hasta finalmente volverse un manchón en el cielo y con esa abrupta despedida, sin explicación ni lógica se fue, en la misma exacta manera en como había llegado ahora desaparecía sin más, dejando tras de si tan solo un par de plumas negras que daban fe de su existencia y nada mas.

¿Cuántos días, semanas o meses fueron necesarios para que Kageyama dejara de mirar esperanzado al cielo? Era un habito que se había enraizado en él, sentir esos peculiares sobresaltos cuando escuchaba el graznar de un cuervo o ver a uno sobrevolar la escuela. Era como si el joven siempre estuviera esperando porque algo pasara, que alguien apareciera pero nunca pasó y nadie en el equipo nunca jamás se cuestionó esa actitud.

Para ellos el encuentro con el pequeño cuervo había terminado como una simple ilusión compartida que se esfumó tan rápido como sucedió, nunca supieron que Kageyama seguía silenciosamente esperando otro encuentro, seguramente otro que llegaría sin aviso pero este sencillamente seguía sin darse.

Esa noche de regreso a casa iba ensimismado, perdido en estrategias y jugadas, preocupado por el siguiente partido que no se fijó en el gato bicolor que pasó frente a sus pies y al que casi pisa por estar demasiado distraído. Se detuvo en seco y vio detenidamente al felino de pupilas doradas y dos colas que se ondeaban peligrosamente.

-Tú…- pronunció Kageyama frunciendo su entrecejo pero después exhaló y se relajó, ya de nada servía molestarse con el gato, por lo tanto optó por acuclillarse y acercar su mano al animal que se alejó apenas el otro pretendió tocarlo.

-¿Has visto al cuervo?...- silencio, el gato solo lo miraba con fijeza.

Kageyama ladeó su cabeza y después volteó a ver el paisaje rural que se extendía ante él y también las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos cobijadas por una espesa neblina y toda aquella verde arboleda.

-Si lo vuelves a ver salúdalo de mi parte, dile que extraño jugar con él, aunque era pésimo en eso. Dile… que espero volver a verlo algún día- dijo el moreno y el gato soltó un maullido y luego bajó la cabeza como si hubiera asentido obedientemente, a continuación echó a correr y se perdió de vista; Kageyama lo siguió con los ojos un momento y luego volvía a alzar la mirada al cielo.

Una noche más esperaba por otro encuentro que no llegó. Posiblemente al siguiente verano el cuervo llegaría con su sonrisa juguetona y sus alas azabache, con un desastroso aterrizaje pero la risa infantil que refrescaría el ambiente de calor sofocante.

Esperaría por el verano un año mas.

FIN.

/

**Un AU para Haikyuu! Porque ya no conozco la decencia XD.**

**Desde que comenzó a transmitirse Haikyuu! hace ya unos meses las ganas de escribir algo para mis bebés cuervo me atacó pero solo hasta ahora terminé de animarme a escribirles algo, sobre todo usando como material el mito de los Tengu, quería ver a un Hinata como un cuervo y que mejor que haciendo uso del folclore nipón. Kenma no es excepción y a este lo convertí en un Nekomata (de ahí la razón por la que tiene dos colas) Espero les haya gustado este humilde one shot que no fue mas que un retazo de Kageyama y Hinata siendo lindos, nada profundo, solo dos tipos siendo tiernos en un escenario algo fantástico y sobrenatural**

**Mil gracias por leer y de verdad, deseo haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
